


A Love Now Confessed

by Erik_What_The_Fuck



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda AU i guess, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_What_The_Fuck/pseuds/Erik_What_The_Fuck
Summary: Erik didn't die in the catacombs under the Opera House. Instead he fled far away from Paris and the pain that city reminds him of. But when he hears of Nadir Khan's ailing health, he goes back to Paris to see him one last time





	A Love Now Confessed

Erik gazed up at the Parisian skyline. So much had changed in the years since he left. But the city still hurt him, still made him remember the pain he'd gone through so long ago. He sighed deeply and strolled down the streets, stopping every so often to ask for directions. Hopefully, Nadir Khan hadn't moved to a different street, or worse, a different city. 

Reports of Nadir's failing health had somehow managed to reach Erik all the way in his self-imposed exile in America. He had no idea how or why it happened, but an article in the very back of the newspaper made a brief mension of Nadir, only labeling him as the Daroga. Erik had booked a ship to Paris that very night, as the article had a rather grim outlook on how long Nadir would live.

And now, Erik was in front of the door to that old apartment building where his only friend lived. He raised his hand, prepared to knock, and then let it fall to his side. Doubts flooded through his head. What if Nadir wasn't there? What if he had already died, or worse, wanted nothing to to with Erik? Erik shook his head, shooing the thoughts away. He had to do this.

And so, he knocked.

A few moments passed, and Erik could hear nothing inside. He knocked again, and with the same result. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a feeble voice from inside the walls.  
"Who is it?"  
Erik could've jumped for joy. Aged as he was, it was still Nadir.   
"It's me, you great booby!" Erik said, grinning. A sort of stunned silence ensued.   
"Erik?" Nadir whispered.   
"Yes! Now let me in!"

A few moments later and Erik was inside the small, yet comfortable apartment of his friend. Nadir had sat down on the sofa, shaking his head.  
"I thought you were dead....."  
"Obviously, I'm not."  
Nadir looked up, and Erik squirmed in his seat. His friend's green eyes were practically aflame with rage.  
"Do you have any idea what it was like?! Thinking you were dead all this time?! I can't even look at that dammed Palais Garnier anymore because it reminds me of you!!!"  
Erik hung his head.   
"I...I'm sorry."  
"I'm sure you are. All these years and never once visiting."  
Erik bit his lip in shame.   
"Why do you even care Daroga? I was a nuisance to you back in the day, nothing more."   
"And that is where you are very wrong."  
Erik's eyes met Nadir's.   
"What could you possibly mean"  
Nadir stood, his age seeming to melt away with newfound confidence as he strode to Erik. He cupped Erik's unpasked face with his hands, making Erik give a little gasp.  
"I love you, you fool."

And for the first time, Erik felt lips on his own. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, trying to pull out evey ounce of love from it that he could. 

And then it ended.

Erik let his eyes open and saw tears running down Nadir's face.   
"Nadir, why are you crying?" he murmurred, carressing Nadir's face with a skeletal hand.   
"I don't know," Nadir replied with a soft sob. Erik sighed and pulled the old man into his lap, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Nadir wrapped his arms around Erik and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.  
"I love you too," Erik whispered

And a ghost of a smile formed on Nadir Khan's lips


End file.
